Where's Jeanette? The second part
by krazykookiegirl
Summary: Yup, it's continued. What happens when Jessica steps back into Jeanette's life again? Could this mean total drama? Or just a feeble attempt at...well, who knows what? This of course means revenge. And a terrible trick. Rated T for actions within story.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Allo readers! Welcome to meh story! In case you didn't already know, this is based on meh other fanfic, ****Where's Jeanette**** I guess it's like a separate chapter. WARNING: THERE COULD BE SOME POSSIBLE FLAMES HERE. I WROTE THIS BEFORE THE REST OF MY STORY SO I HAVE NO IDEA. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DON'T LIKE JEALOSY, I SUGGEST YOU CLICK THAT LITTLE BACK BUTTON IN THE CORNER OF YOUR WINDOW AND GO FIND ANOTHER STORY TO WASTE YOUR YIME WITH. OH! And thank you Readers that said you liked meh story! Thank you so much! And if you want to find more of my stories, well, they aren't exactly AatC. Go to meh page and scroll to the bottom. That's where meh other stories are for those that don't know. Now, enough of my pointless babble and on with the story! ONWARD!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

(BTW this takes place four months after meh other story!)

Jeanette woke up and walked over to her window yawning and stretching. She looked outside and saw that it looked a LOT chillier today._ Hm, well, I really don't want to wear my skirt in this weather…_She thought as she headed to her closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a cute looking purple t-shirt and put it on before heading downstairs. (Remember, they live in L.A. I live sorta close to there and I'm sure you can wear a t-shirt in the middle of winter. I've done it before and it's not that bad.)

"Wow, Jeanette. You look nice." Brittany said as she watched her sister enter the kitchen. Eleanor nodded with a piece of toast in her mouth. Jeanette smiled.

"Thanks. I didn't want to wear my skirt because it looks a little chilly out there today." Jeanette said pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Girls, hurry! If you don't, you will be a little late to school and won't be able to get to your classes!" Ms. Miller said. Jeanette and Eleanor grew wide-eyed and shoveled down their breakfast as fast as they could. Brittany sighed and wiped her mouth and put her finished breakfast in the sink. The girls put their dishes in the sink with Brittany's, grabbed their packs, and ran out the door to see the boys speed-walking up to their front gate. They were a little late too.

"Hey! Jeanette what are you wearing?" Alvin asked as they rounded the gate and kept walking at their steady pace.

"I'll explain later." Jeanette said. Alvin nodded as they started panting a little as they neared the school. They ran to their lockers, grabbed the necessary books, and headed off to class before the final bell had rung.

"Phew, we made it." Simon said, as he and Jeanette sat down in their chairs. Jeanette smiled and tried to slow down her heart rate. And class began.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After class, the group all made it back to their lockers before the next class. Jeanette sat her pack on the ground to fix a strap when she heard her locker bang shut. She looked up and saw…Jessica. She had on her fake smile. (Ya know, it's weird. When I explained the locker positions in my last story, Jeanette's locker is like, right in the middle of the group. How does anyone fit there when she's there already?)

"Hey, Jeanie. What's up? I like your top." Jessica said as Jeanette straightened up.

"Um, hi Jessica. Is there something you need?" Jeanette said politely. Jessica pulled her over to the other side of the hall and Jeanette saw her siblings and friends all watching.

"As a matter of fact, there is something I need. I just wanted you to know that I forgive you for quitting the team." Jessica said. Jeanette was confused. It had been over four months since she quit it and she hadn't really been a part of it in the first place.

"Um, thank you?" Jeanette said uncertainly.

"There's one other thing." Jessica said holding Jeanette back. "I kinda like Simon. And I want YOU to help me get him. That's ok right?" Jeanette looked over at Simon who was putting a few things into his locker and watching her at the same time. She was very confused. Jessica like Simon? That was a little strange. She knew Jessica well enough to know that she would more likely go for Alvin, not science-geek Simon. (REMEMBER: Being a science-geek is a GOOD THING!!)

"Um, I don't really know. I'm not too good with relationships. You better ask someone else." Jeanette said. This wasn't entirely true. She loved reading romance books and knew the perfect ways to get almost any boy to like almost any girl.

"Oh, ok then. Fine. I guess I'll look for someone else's help." Jessica said with a slightly defeated look on her face. She walked away and Jeanette walked back over to the others.

"What was that about? Was she threatening you?" Brittany said. Jeanette shook her head.

"No, she wanted to tell me she forgives me for quitting the team. Though, I don't know why. I was never really on." Jeanette said picking up her pack off the floor. The others looked at each other and then back to Jeanette.

"Um, anything other than that? It looked like that conversation lasted longer than that…" Alvin said. Jeanette froze and stared at her pack. She didn't want to lie, but…

"Um, I need to talk to Brittany and Ellie real quick." Jeanette said pulling her sisters away from the boys.  
"What was that all about?" Brittany said crossing her arms. Jeanette looked at her and Eleanor for a second.

"Jessica also told me something because she wanted my help." Jeanette said. She looked around before telling her sisters. "She said she liked Simon and wanted my help to get him to like her." She whispered. The other two gasped.

"Really? She likes_ Simon_? But he's such a science geek! She looks like she would more likely go for jocks…"Brittany said.

"And she said she wanted _your_ help?" Eleanor asked looking at Jeanette with wide eyes. Jeanette nodded. The looked up as the bell rang for the next class. They agreed to talk during P.E. and lunch and ran to their classes with a different Chipmunk each.

**Me: oooooooooo…not much of a cliffie, but it's still good, right? Idk. But you do! Go ahead and review this chapter! Yes, I'm going to make it a chapter story this time. I'm never good at staying with one thing for too long……..**

**CLICKIE THE MAGIC BUTTON BELOW!...Please?**

.


	2. SIDE NOTE!

**Me: Hallo readers! I must let you know that if you are one of the three that have actually reviewed meh story, thank you very much. Yes, sadly, only three people have cared enough to review meh story. For those of you that don't review stories, well, boo to you. I would just like to let you readers know that I won't update again until I get at least 6 more reviews. I know 10 ain't much, but hey. It's better than 3. All you non-reviewing peoples that hate meh so much, pleeze REVIEW. If you ever want to see the next few chapters (Which I already have finished. I'm still finishing the story though) then you must REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now click on that awesome magic button at the bottom of the screen.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Alvin and the Chipmunks! I wish I did, but who doesn't?**_

**Me: Hola, bonjour, aloha, konichiwa, hallo? Yo! What's up readers? Well, here ya go! My next chapter. Yes, it's a chapter story. WEEEEE!!!!! Kewlio. And I'm not waiting for 10 reviews now. I have 5 and I guess that's good enough for me. Now, enough pointless babble! ONWARD!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The day went on without anything else from Jessica. Until P.E. that is. Everyone stepped out of the locker rooms with their lunches and naturally, The Chipmunks and Chipettes found each other in the mess of kids. Well, Alvin and Theodore found the girls. Simon had become lost in the mass of children surrounding him and he lost his brothers. He entered the lunch room without them and looked around for them as he grabbed a lunch tray from the lines. He got in line and kept searching when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Simon turned to find Jessica looking at him with the fake smile that looked only half-real.

"Hey Simon! Would you like to sit with me today? I'd love to get to know you more and my friends wanted to get you to come over and sit with us. They think it would be fun to hang out with a famous singer…" Jessica said acting as flirty as possible with him.

"Well, I don't know Jessica…" Simon said looking around to see if he could find his brothers or the girls anywhere. He did spot them at the back of the line searching the lunch room. She put on a pouty-like face and looked at him.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll have to tell my friends that…" Jessica said looking sad and turning away. Simon looked at her and sighed. He hated letting down people.

"Well, I _guess_ I could sit with you and your friends for a few minutes…" He started. Jessica smiled really wide and took his arm.

"Oh, thank you Simon! The girls will be so happy to be able to sit with someone _famous_." Jessica said dragging Simon towards her table. (Note that during all that, they had moving down the lunch line and getting their food.) Simon seemed shocked as he grabbed his tray and was pulled along by Jessica. He looked around and saw a bunch of snotty, stuck-up looking girls looking very shocked and happy to find Jessica holding Simon's arm. Simon sat down and looked around the room. He saw Alvin nudge Theodore from the lunch line and point at Simon. He saw Theodore gasp and the girls look around to see why he did so and they gasped too. Jeanette looked especially upset at what she saw. She hung her head as they walked towards their table. Simon became sad and knew he had disappointed his friends. Maybe this is what Jeanette felt like, being sucked in without a single explanation to anyone where he was going or why. He hung his head and started playing with his fries. He looked at the girls that sat next to him and saw them all giggling. Jessica turned to him.

"Hey, Simon? You want to, um, go over to a different table?" Jessica said. Though she had no expression on her face, Simon could tell that she had giggled along with the rest of the group. Simon stared hard at her and nodded. He picked up his tray and followed Jessica to an empty table near the table his brothers and friends sat at. They all watched him as he sat down and Jessica sat right next to him.

"Simon, I feel that we need to get to know each other more." Jessica said. Simon looked at her and remained silent. Jessica looked back at him for a moment. "What do you like to do in your spare time?" She asked resting her arm on the table and her chin in her hand. He looked at his untouched burger and started.

"Well, I like doing science experiments and reading and…" And Simon went on. He talked about what he did with his brothers and the girls and how he hated how Alvin fought with everyone about everything. He talked about so many other things for about 15 more minutes and stopped. He had finished talking about what he wanted to talk about. Only what he liked doing. Jessica had actually paid attention to him the whole time. She nodded and gasped at all the right moments. Simon glanced over at the table that wasn't that far away from where he sat to see Alvin and the others whispering something. Jeanette still had her head hung low as she played with her salad. Simon felt even guiltier at the sight of Jeanette and stood up. "I think I should go. I'm sorry Jessica, but this is just a little awkward." Simon said watching Jeanette out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she got up without a word and left the room with her sisters shouting after her. Jessica looked slightly hurt and dragged him back down.

"Wait a minute. It's my turn to tell about myself." Jessica said. And she was off at the speed of light. Simon tried to be considerate and pay attention. He nodded, but didn't look at her. He flipped fries over with other fries and looked up when Jeanette reentered the room with a book in hand. Simon sighed and went back to listening to Jessica. He did look out of the corner of his eye and watched Jeanette be prodded with multiple questions about her silence from her sisters and friends.

"…and that's why I wanted to get to know you better." Jessica finished. Simon looked at her and noticed that they both enjoyed science. (not really. Jessica obviously faked that part. That's why she wanted to hear Simon first.)

"Wow Jessica, I never noticed how much we are alike." Simon said looking at her. She giggled and sneaked a glance at Jeanette who sighed and got back up and walked back out of the room. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed Simon's hand.

"Where are we going?" Simon said as he and Jessica got up. Jessica smiled at him and walked him out of the room. She giggled and ran, still holding his hand. Simon stumbled and ran with her. He didn't even notice where they were going.

Finally, Jessica stopped and put him against the wall.

"Simon, I _really_ like you." Jessica said coming closer to his face. Simon started sweating and he laughed nervously. He stared into her half-closed eyes and looked around. He realized where he was. He was in the hall that his locker was in and he saw Jeanette standing at her own locker holding the book in her hands. He watched her as she looked up at him as Jessica's lips touched his. He squeezed his eyes shut and knew that Jeanette was watching. _Ah, snap._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Me: Well, there ya go! That was your next chapter! I'm hoping to make this longer than three chapters, so….yeah. I'm sorry if this story really ends up being three chapters! Please review and tell me if I'm doing a good enough job at giving you readers more!**

**A MAGIC BUTTON! CLICK IT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS! MAYBE THE COMPOOTER WILL EXPLODES! **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Alvin and the Chipmunks! I wish I did, but who doesn't?**_

**Me: Aloha again meh readers! I Hope you enjoyed the last chapter enough to even try to click the buttons to this chapter! Don't worry. Simon DOES NOT like Jessica the way that she is trying to seem she likes him. He doesn't even like her anyway, so, don't worry. No more pointless babble! ONWARD!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Simon's eyes flew open and he pushed Jessica away from him. She smiled at him and looked over at Jeanette. He looked over at her too and saw her with a shocked look on her face. Right then, he understood her plan and realized it had probably worked. She didn't like him at all…not that he liked her too much. He knew she had faked it when she said that she liked science as much as him.

Jeanette saw the pleading look in his eyes as he ran over to her and stood in front of her. She wasn't one to hold grudges or to feel too much jealousy. (maybe………that's in the next chapter…)

"Oh, hi Jeanie! Did you see that? Oh, I'm so sorry!" Jessica said with fake pity. Jeanette shook her head.

"No, no, I'M sorry. I didn't see you there. I'll just go then…" Jeanette said closing her locker and walking back towards the lunch room.

"NO! Jeanette, please don't go!" Simon said. She gave him a funny look and looked at Jessica. She chuckled silently and looked up at Simon and winked. He smiled in relief. She understood. They looked over at Jessica who was standing there with a slightly smug look on her face. They watched as that face turned into discomfort. She knew they knew. Now. And she knew she was in big trouble. (Or as some like to say around where I live, she was 'screwed'. Idk WHY they say that, but, oh well. Whatever.)

"What?" Jessica said uncertainly. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other before looking back at her. Jeanette smiled at her.

"Um, Jessica? You must know one thing about me. I don't get jealous. Not a lot anyway. Sure Simon is my best friend, but that doesn't mean that I can't be happy for him whenever he gets into a relationship. If he ever does anyway." Jeanette said jokingly. Simon nudged her playfully and she giggled. Jessica stared at them for a minute before trying to cover herself.

"Wha-whatever are you talking about Jeanie? You're not suggesting I kissed Simon to make you jealous are you?" Jessica said nervously. She gulped as she looked at Simon and Jeanette. They both nodded. She turned her fear into fury. "WELL! I've never been accused of such a thing! How could you possibly- how you could dare- why you would think-"She said nervously. Jeanette and Simon stifled laughs and headed back to the lunch room, but not before passing the shocked Jessica.

"You know Jessica; I know you don't like science as much as we do." Simon whispered in her ear. She gasped a little and Jeanette giggled a little.

"And I would probably NEVER be jealous of any relationship Simon would ever be in." Jeanette whispered in her other ear. Simon smiled at Jeanette and they left the shocked Jessica standing in the hall all by her self. They laughed when they entered the lunch room. Simon put his arm around Jeanette as they made their way back to the table with smiles on their faces. They sat down and Simon took his arm off of Jeanette. The others looked at them confused.

"Hey guys." Simon said. Jeanette giggled again and looked close to cracking up again.

"Um, Simon? What happened?" Alvin said. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other. "Why were you with Jessica?" Alvin said suspiciously.

"Jessica said she wanted to 'get to know me better' and dragged me to her table." Simon explained. "She never wanted to know me or have anything to do with me. She wanted to get revenge on Jeanette." The others looked shocked.

"How did she try to do that?" Theodore asked. The others leaned in as Simon and Jeanette slightly blushed.

"Well, she, um…" Simon began pulling at his collar. Jeanette saved him.

"She kissed him in attempt to make me jealous and upset." Jeanette said quietly. The others gasped and leaned back.

"Were you?" Eleanor asked Jeanette. She looked at her sister.

"I don't know. I guess not. Why would I?" Jeanette said confused. Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other and then at Alvin and Theodore. The boys shrugged.

"No reason. Just curious." Brittany said covering up the awkward silence. Jeanette was confused by her sisters. She looked at Simon and saw him looking over at a piece of wall. _That's strange. Simon doesn't usually zone out…_Jeanette thought. They all looked up as the bell rang. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor all sighed and groaned. Simon and Jeanette, liking school the way it was anyway, did nothing and got up to get to their lockers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Me: Well, I hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short. Don't worry, this isn't the end. I still have a bit more up my sleeves….but you can only have more if you review! YOU MUST REVIEW! If you don't, then no new chapter. At LEAST 5 reviews! Your choice! REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thank you! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I kinda wish I did sometimes, but hey. Who doesn't?**_

**Me: Hallo again readers! No, this story is not over…but it will be soon enough. You just wait. Oh, and for those of you that HATE mixed pairings, I wouldn't know if you would want to skip this chapter. I'm not mixing any pairings permanently; it's just a dirty trick that Brittany plays on her sister. Now that I have talked, I should stop all this useless babble. ONWARD!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brittany and Eleanor watched their sister walk away with Simon to get to their next class.

"Brittany, you don't think Jeanette could ever be really jealous do you?" Eleanor asked. Brittany stared after Jeanette as she walked away and shut her locker.

"I don't know Ellie…"Brittany said quietly. Alvin and Theodore closed their lockers too.

"Of course Jeanette can be jealous." Alvin said leaning against the lockers. Eleanor and Theodore rolled their eyes. They knew that was Alvin's way of starting a fight with anyone. Brittany turned on him.

"How would you know?" She said. Alvin shrugged.

"That's just how girls are. They see something they like, someone else gets it, they're immediately jealous of whoever that is." Alvin said simply. Brittany's checks started to glow bright red.

"Is that so, Mr. Know-it-all? Tell me how Jeanette would get jealous then." Brittany said making her hands into fists. Alvin looked at her.

"Well, all any girl would have to do is go out with Simon for a week or so and soon enough, Jeanette will get jealous of whoever that chick is." Alvin said examining his nails. Brittany glared at him.

"Oh, really!?! You really think so?" Brittany said fuming. The bell rang over head and Eleanor and Theodore took off at top speed. Alvin and Brittany raced to their next class as they continued fighting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jeanette, do you really not get jealous at anything?" Brittany asked her sister. They were at home in their room putting away their finished homework. Jeanette stared at her sister.

"Of course I can get jealous at some things sometimes, but I don't think I've been really jealous before." Jeanette said putting her pack at the foot of her bed. Brittany watched as Jeanette walked over a bookshelf and stood on tiptoe to reach a book from the top shelf. "Why would you ask me something like that Brit?" Jeanette asked as she grabbed hold of the heavy book. She pulled hard and fell on her butt with the book in her hand.

"Well, I just…I don't know…" Brittany started. Jeanette looked up and realized what was going on.

"C'mon Britt. I will get jealous if I see someone with a book I've been dying to have. I will get a little jealous and the slightest bit confused if you get a better score than I did on a quiz." Jeanette said. Brittany frowned and watched her as Jeanette crossed back and sat on her bed. "But I don't think I'll get jealous if I see Simon dating another girl."

Brittany formed a plan as Jeanette spoke. It was dangerous (Friendship wise) and she was a little scared she would hurt someone's feelings (Especially Jeanette's).

"Oh, ok then. Well, if you say so." Brittany said. She ran downstairs and picked up the phone and started dialing the Seville home phone number.

"Hello?"  
"Alvin?"  
"Brittany?"

"Hey, Alvin. Listen, I need to talk to Simon for a minute."

"Um, ok. Why?"  
"I'm going to prove you wrong."  
"What'd you mean?"

"I'm going to prove to you that Jeanette will not get jealous at a girl Simon dates."

"Oh, really? And how do you plan to do that?"  
"That's none of your business. Now let me talk to Simon."

"Fine. Whatever. Hey Simon! Phone for you!"  
"Thank you."

"Whatever. Just know that I'm onto you and I will do all in my power to make sure Jeanette will get jealous at something." "Alvin? Who is it?" "It's Brittany; she says she needs to talk to you." "Well, hand it over."

"Hey Simon."

"Hey Brittany. Is there something you need?"  
"Yes, your help. I'm trying to prove that Jeanette won't get jealous at a girl if they date you."  
"WHAT?"  
"Just hear me out. Alvin says that Jeanette will become jealous at any girl that goes out with you within a week. I don't believe him. She just told me that she wouldn't be jealous. I want to find out what happens if she sees you with some other girl."

"What are you saying?"

"I just want you to find someone to pretend to go out with for a week. Please Simon?"  
"…I don't know Brittany…"

"Aw, c'mon. Please? I know you like Jeanette…"  
"Of course I do. She's my best friend."  
"You know what I mean."  
"…No. I'm not going to do that just because you're curious."  
00000000000000000000000000000000(The next day) 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi Simon!" Brittany yelled as the Chipettes walked towards their lockers. The boys were already at their lockers talking and organizing their things. Simon groaned and covered his eyes.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this…" Simon mumbled. Everyone was in on it except Jeanette (Obviously). She didn't hear and greeted the boys the way she did every morning. Brittany watched her sister from behind her locker before starting her disastrous scheme. Brittany smeared lip gloss on her lips and got her books out for her next class (BTW it started it 15 minutes. They obviously have a lot of time on their hands.) She made sure her hair was perfect before flouncing past Jeanette and over to Simon who had just closed his locker.

"Hey, Britt- I mean, *_cough cough_* Sweetie." Simon said looking at Brittany. Jeanette looked up confused. Brittany smiled at him.

"Hey sweet heart. You want to go get some ice cream after school today?" Brittany said with a fake lovey-dovey smile on her face.

"Sure, I'd love too." Simon said with a very convincing fake smile on his face. They walked away, arm-in-arm and sat down on a bench a little way down the hall. Jeanette watched them curiously.

"Um, am I missing something?" Jeanette asked. The others gasped at her with pretend shock. Like I said, they were all in on it.

"Didn't Britt tell you? She and Simon are going out now." Alvin said. Jeanette was shocked. Since when did Brittany say anything about Simon other than him being a geek? And since when did Simon like girls that wore so much makeup and loved to argue, like Brittany? Jeanette was very confused, but at the same time she felt a tiny bit heartbroken. She did like Simon more than her sisters did and she thought she knew that. She also thought Brittany liked Alvin.

"Hmm…well. I don't believe she told me. But either way, I'm glad for them both." Jeanette said returning to her locker. The others looked at each other shocked. They continued pestering her.

"You mean you aren't upset or anything?" Alvin said leaning up against the lockers looking at her. Jeanette looked at him and shook her head.

"She's my sister and he's my best friend. I do wish one of them would have at least told me that they were dating though. When _did_ they start dating?" Jeanette asked curiously.

"Last night! Brittany and Simon talked for a long time and she asked him out." Theodore said convincingly. Jeanette looked at him.

"Well, if it's coming from you Theo, then it must be true! Now that I think about it, Britt _was_ on the phone for a while last night…" Jeanette said with a small smile. She looked around at her friends and sighed. "Well, I guess I better get to class. See you later guys!" Jeanette said walking in the direction of her next class. She passed Simon and Brittany who were still sitting on the bench. Simon had his arm around Brittany and she was looking at him longingly as she whispered something to him. Jeanette smiled and waved as she passed them and headed to class.

As soon as she had turned the corner, Simon let go of Brittany and she ran over to the others with Simon following. Theodore looked guilty and he was twisting his fingers.

"Guys, I don't like lying to Jeanette." Theodore said with his head hung low. Eleanor tried comforting him.

"Ah, don't worry Theo. It's just for a week!" Alvin said putting his hand on his brother's back. Simon seemed mad at his brother.

"I cannot believe you all talked me into this!" Simon said picking up his pack.

"Hey, I'm not so thrilled either!" Brittany said throwing her arms in the air. She seemed mad too. "When I said you should pretend to date someone, I didn't exactly mean me!" She said crossing her arms and leaning against the lockers next to Alvin.

Everyone was upset with the plan Brittany came up with. Theodore and Eleanor hated lying to Jeanette. Simon didn't want to do it because he sort of _liked_ Jeanette. Brittany didn't like it because she was the fake girlfriend. Alvin didn't like it because he had to watch his brother pretend to go out with a girl he sort of liked. But they all knew that this plan was essential to seeing if Jeanette would become jealous for the first time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Me: Well…..that's that. I'm sure you can figure out the plan. If you can't then you have some serious problems. No offense. I don't like the plan I made Brittany come up with either. It's weird and everyone hates it. But I had to so you could see why everyone hated the plan. Now here's what I want you to do. Go to the bottom of this page and click the green and gray box in the middle. It's magic and I've wired it so that it will make awesome noises when you make a review……****okay, not really, but can you blame meh?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Allo readers! This will be interesting…….and mayhap I will tell you what the plan is…or not! *evil grin.* Sorry I took so long to update…even if it has only been a week…And, yes I said mayhap. If you don't know what it is, then don't even bother trying to figure it out unless you have read ****The Faerie Path. ****Great book……anyway. ONWARD!!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeanette sat down in her class and waited for the class to start. She pulled out her notebook and began to doodle as Simon sat down next to her. He knew he would have to pretend he loved Brittany if Jeanette would ever ask.

"Hey Simon." Jeanette said as she continued doodling. Simon looked at her as he pulled out his own notebook.

"Hey Jeanette." He said. Simon hated doing this, especially to Jeanette.

"So, I guess you're happy." Jeanette said without looking at him. Simon looked up at her shocked. _Oh, snap _He thought. He would have to talk about his '_relationship'_ to Jeanette.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Simon said quietly. Jeanette gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean, by you guess? You are dating my sister though…" Jeanette said thoughtfully. The bell rang and class began. Simon sighed in relief. He knew Jeanette wouldn't talk during a lesson.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That day at lunch, The Chipmunks and Chipettes all sat down at lunch with their meals in hand. Theodore pulled a peanut-butter and chocolate rice-crispy sandwich from his bag lunch. Alvin pulled out a regular peanut-butter sandwich. Simon pulled out peanut-butter and banana (Which I'm making up BTW is Jeanette's fave sandwich too.) Eleanor pulled out a banana and a soccer magazine from her bag and Brittany pulled out a turkey sandwich. Jeanette pulled out a book and began to read.

"Jeanette, aren't you going to eat?" Eleanor asked looking up from her magazine. Jeanette looked up at her sister and shook her head.

"Not really hungry. If I get hungry later, I'll just eat after school." Jeanette said simply before returning to her book. Everyone else looked at each other and shrugged. Regretfully, Simon and Brittany sat right next to each other and kept watching Jeanette. They noticed that she was sucked into her book and immediately scooted away from each other. The table was strangely silent that lunch period. No one spoke and because no one wanted to get Jeanette suspicious of them, they said nothing. She was in her book at the moment, but she did listen to her friends sometimes. She looked up.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked saving her page and setting her book down. Everyone looked at each other and smiled nervously as they shook their heads.

"Nope, just nothing to talk about." Alvin said looking at Jeanette. She looked at him curiously and he stuffed his face into his sandwich nervously. She looked at the others and they silently (and nervously) went back to their meals. Jeanette looked around at them confused and shrugged. _At least Alvin and Brittany aren't fighting…_Jeanette thought to herself. There was actually silence at the table and she was going to take advantage of that. She grabbed her book and began to read again. _This is a little strange though…._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That evening at the Miller residence, Jeanette was putting away her finished homework as her sisters were downstairs setting the table.

"Brittany, does it have to be week? I hate lying to Jeanette." Eleanor whispered to her sister as she put the plates on the table. Brittany sighed.

"I honestly wish it wasn't. I hate lying to her too." Brittany whispered back as she placed the silverware next to the plates. "Jeanette really doesn't look like she's going to become jealous." She whispered as they finished placing the freshly cooked dinner on the table. Ms. Miller went upstairs to freshen up for dinner and the girls went upstairs to get Jeanette.

When they walked into their room, they heard a ruffling of papers and saw Jeanette sitting on her bed smiling at them.

"H-hey girls! Is dinner ready?" Jeanette asked folding her hands. The two in the doorway nodded and they made their way back down for dinner.

_15 minutes earlier_

Jeanette sighed as she flopped on her bed. She still couldn't believe that her sister and her best friend were dating each other. It felt weird and wrong. She stared at the ceiling as she thought.

Eventually, she got up and looked around at the mini shelf installed into her bedside table. She grabbed a big book from it and leafed through the pages. It was a photo album. She flipped to a page that she loved the most. It was a page full of pictures of her and Simon. She had made copies of other pictures in the family album and placed them in her own. She looked at a picture of her and Simon holding a beaker in their hands and grinning. They looked close to laughter as they stood in front of their science project they worked on together in the fourth grade. She skipped the caption underneath to look at another. They both had messy faces and were covered in cake batter and flour and scads of other things when they had tried to bake a cake and prove to Alvin and Brittany that they could do more than science projects. She smiled as she remembered that time. She looked at another picture of her and Simon hugging as they laughed into the camera. They had both finished their ice creams in that picture and looked a mess. They had seen each others faces and burst out laughing. Jeanette read the date underneath and saw that it was from when they were all in first grade. She smiled softly and turned the page. (BTW she had TOTALLY forgotten what was in the book. It hadn't been opened since she was in the fifth grade.) She gasped a little when she saw what was on this page. It was a picture of her and Simon kissing. She read the caption underneath.

_What a dare from Brittany! Oh, I'm going to get her for this one day…_ it read. Jeanette thought for a minute and remembered the truth-or-dare game they had played during the summer after the fifth grade. She sighed in relief.

_I can't REALLY be jealous of Brittany, can I? She's my sister and I should be happy for her that she has found someone special. I do kind of wish it weren't Simon though…_ Jeanette thought to herself as she stared at the page. She heard someone stepping up the stairs and turning the door knob and she stuffed the book out of sight as her sisters walked into the room.

"H-hey girls! Is dinner ready?" She asked nervously. They both nodded and she climbed off her bed and followed them out of the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......

**Me: Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed enough to review it and NOT SKIP OVER THIS LAST BIT HERE!!!!!^^ Please review! I'm sorry this was such a short chapter….but pleeze review!  
**

**Now I would very much like it if you would be so kind as to click on the nice box in the center of that bottom row of buttons. **


	7. FINALLY! THE NEXT CHAPTA! Sorry!

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Alvin and the Chipmunks!!!!!!!! Just this stupid idea of a story that I have displayed on the internet!!!!!**_

**Me: Yola again readers!!!!! Here's your next chapta….not a great one at that…….I like chocolate! *^-^*Sorry about how long it's taken! I didn't like what I wrote before so I had to rewrite! I hope you like it!**

**ONWARD!!!!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Later that evening, Ms. Miller said she needed to pick a few things up at the mall and asked if any of the girls wanted to go. Brittany and Eleanor both said yes, but Jeanette declined the offer. Not surprised by Jeanette's decision, Ms. Miller, Brittany, and Eleanor all set out to the mall while Jeanette headed upstairs.

Not wanting to look at the book again, she closed it and put it away before searching the room. She had finished her homework and wasn't exactly in the mood to read. She needed music. She walked over to Eleanor's nightstand and grabbed her iPod off the top. She knew Eleanor wouldn't mind. Jeanette scrolled through the songs as she made her way over to the window-seat. She sat down and pressed play on a random song. She sighed and lay down on the seat. She started singing along with the song. At some point in the song, she started to cry.

She also didn't notice three figures walking down the sidewalk and looking around. One of the figures's looked up to see Jeanette crying while listening to the iPod in the window. The figure got the other two's attention and they ran to the front door.

Jeanette jumped. She could've sworn she heard someone knocking on the door. She walked downstairs and looked out the window to see the Chipmunks with worried expressions on there faces. She hit 'pause' on the iPod and set it down before she answered the door.

"What's up guys?" Jeanette asked opening the door. They all looked at her with a worried faces and Jeanette frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Why are you crying?" Theodore asked. Jeanette looked at him in shock.

"I'm crying?" Jeanette asked mostly to herself. Simon lifted a hand to her face and wiped a tear away.

"We're not idiots Jeanette. What's up?" Simon said showing her the water that was left on his finger. Jeanette touched the spot on her face that Simon had touched and felt it wet.

"I didn't notice that I was crying. I was just listening to a song." Jeanette explained. Alvin and Theodore grew faces of relief, but Simon wasn't buying it.

"Jeanette, I know you better than that. There has to be something wrong." Simon said grabbing hold of her shoulder. Jeanette frowned and took his hand off.

"I said I'm fine. Really." Jeanette gave Simon a reassuring smile but he kept frowning. Jeanette sighed and opened up the door wider. "Come on in and I'll explain it better if I must." They filed in and sat down on the couch. Jeanette sighed and followed.

"Why don't you believe her Simon?" Theodore asked as they sat down. Simon just remained silent and crossed his arms with his frown still on his face. Alvin and Theodore looked at each other and shrugged. Jeanette stood in front of the boys and pulled out the iPod.

"Okay, listen. This is Ellie's iPod. They went out to the mall awhile ago and I stayed here. I didn't really want to read and my homework is done. I really just needed music to take my mind off the fact that you are dating my sister." Jeanette said gesturing to Simon. Simon's face went from a frown to shock. He had forgotten that he was pretend dating Brittany. Jeanette breathed in deeply and began again. "I'm sorry, but it's still a little bit confusing to me. But I respect your guys' privacy, so I won't butt in. I started scrolling through her songs and chose a song without even seeing what it was. When I recognized it, I realized it was a sad song and began singing with it. I guess that's why I was crying." Jeanette sighed and looked at Simon. "Do you believe me now?"

Simon stared at her for a moment and smiled softly. "Yeah, I believe you now. Songs can get pretty sad." Jeanette smiled and the boys stood up and prepared to go.

"Oh, are you leaving?" Jeanette asked. Alvin picked up his jacket and headed towards the front door.

"Yeah, we need to get home." He said. Theodore pulled open the door and walked through it.

"Thanks for letting us in Jeanette." Theodore said. Jeanette smiled at him.

"No problem." She said as she looked at the boys. She noticed Simon wasn't there. She turned back to the living room and saw him standing by an old photo frame on the mantel piece.

"C'mon Simon!" Alvin yelled from the door. Simon looked from the picture.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes or so." Simon said staring at the picture again. His brothers just shrugged.

"Sorry about him." Theodore said quietly to Jeanette. She smiled.

"Oh, it's no trouble." She said while closing the door behind them.

She walked over to Simon and looked at the picture he was staring at. It was a picture of the Chipmunks and Chipettes at a picnic a few summers back. Theodore and Eleanor had watermelon all over their faces as they smiled into the camera. Alvin and Brittany were both eating Chocolate ice cream and were a mess too. Simon and Jeanette were having a bowl of cherries and had stained their clothes. Jeanette smiled at the memory and sent her mind back to the past. That was the day Brittany had set her up for that stupid dare to kiss Simon. That was after the cherries though. She brought her mind back to the present and thought it may have been better for Alvin to dare Simon and Brittany to kiss instead. _They _are_ going out now_, Jeanette thought.

"I can't believe I almost forgot this day." Simon said quietly. He thought about that dare Brittany had set them up for. Jeanette jumped and looked at him. She had almost forgotten that he was there. She turned away from the photo and sat on the couch.

"Is there anything you need to talk about Simon?" Jeanette asked politely. He hadn't left yet and thought there had to be a reason why. Simon looked at her.

"Um, well….." Simon started heading towards the couch. He sat down on the other side of the couch and stared at the carpet.

"What's wrong? Is it Brittany? If it is, then I can talk to her when she gets home for you. Sim-"Simon shushed her with a small smile. Jeanette gave him a worried look and he brought his fingers from her lips.

"It's not Brittany exactly." He said quietly as he went back to staring at the carpet. Jeanette slid next to him and put her hand on his back comfortingly.

"What is it then?" Jeanette asked him. He looked up at her.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked uncertainly. Jeanette looked at him questioningly.

"Of course you can Simon. You're my best friend." Jeanette said. Simon felt a twinge of guilt at that. He winced ever-so-slightly and continued.

"Ok. This is a hypothetical question. So everything I'm about to tell you is just coming from my imagination all right?" Simon said. Jeanette gave him a blank look.

"Um, okaaaay." Jeanette said uncertainly. And Simon began.

"Um, say there was these two people who loved to fight with each other and got into a fight over a, um, friend." Simon started. Jeanette nodded. He continued. "And let's say they got into a fight over that friend because one said that the friend could get jealous really easy and the other said they couldn't."

"Ok."  
"Um, ok. So they decided to find out by tricking the friend by trying to get them jealous. They asked another friend to go out with their friend's best friend to see if the first friend would get jealous at all." Simon continued hesitantly. He took a deep breath and started again. "The second friend agrees to pretend date the first friend's best friend. Are you getting this?" Simon asked Jeanette. She nodded and he continued, scared she would figure it out. (I hope you're getting this. It's pretty simple. 1st friend and 2nd friend fight over 3rd friend. 1 and 2 ask 4th friend to go out with 3rd friend's best friend to see if they get jealous. Got it? Good.)

"So they do so and it appears that the first friend won't become jealous. Do you think the two who were fighting should tell their friend the truth or continue the trick until the friend becomes jealous?" Simon finished. Jeanette stared hard at the ground with her hand still on Simon's shoulder.

"I think that it is a dirty thing to do; tricking someone to see if they get jealous. They should just stop and tell their friend." Jeanette said firmly. Simon felt even guiltier at that. They heard something and the front door opened. Ms. Miller, Brittany, and Eleanor walked into the living room with a few bags. Brittany gasped a little to see Simon in the room. Ms. Miller was also shocked.

"Jeanette! I thought I told you to answer the door for no one!" Ms. Miller said angrily. Jeanette got a worried look on her face.

"But Ms. Miller, its Simon! You can trust him can't you?" Jeanette said defensively. Ms. Miller glared at the two for a moment and soon enough, her expression softened.

"Ok. I guess if it's one of David's boys, its ok. But no one else! Got it?" Ms. Miler said with a stern look. Jeanette smiled and nodded. Brittany and Eleanor stood in the doorway for a second out of shock and raced to the couch.

"Hey, sweetie!" Brittany said grabbing Simon's hand. Jeanette took her hand off of his back and got off the couch.

"Hey, sweet heart." Simon said grabbing her hand back. Jeanette smiled a little at them and started walking towards the doorway to the stairs.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Jeanette said looking back. "I hope I answered your question ok, Simon." Jeanette said with a small smile as she started up the stairs. Eleanor grabbed the iPod she noticed in the iHome and ran after her sister. Brittany let go of Simon and glared at him.

"What did you ask her?" Brittany demanded. Simon rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"I kind of asked her of her opinion on what we're doing." Simon said quietly. Brittany burst out in complete rage, but kept the volume down as best she could.

"_You told her!?!_" She whispered in rage to Simon. He cringed away from her slightly.

"No, not exactly. I asked her hypothetically and didn't use any names." Simon said. Brittany sighed in relief and fell onto the couch.

"As long as she doesn't know…" Brittany said. Then she sat up with a curious expression on her face. "What did she say?" Simon looked at the floor for a second.

"She said that what we're doing is a dirty trick that no one should ever play on a person just to see if they get jealous." Simon said still staring at the floor. Brittany looked guilty at this and hung her head.

"I know it's a dirty trick. I never meant for this to happen. But, Alvin just makes me so mad, and I really wanted to prove him wrong, and-"Brittany rambled. Simon shushed her.

"Brittany, I know you wanted to prove him wrong. Who doesn't when he challenges someone?" Simon said understandingly. Suddenly Simon sat up with bright eyes. "I think I have an idea on how to get Alvin back for his own challenge." He said. Brittany sat up with curiosity and looked at Simon with anticipation. "I think we need to tell Jeanette the truth, first of all." He started. Brittany gasped.

"What? But-"Brittany started. Simon covered her mouth.

"Just hear me out." Simon said with a small smile. Brittany gave him a skeptical look and he continued. "Once we tell her, we convince her to go on with it and keep not being jealous. I still don't see why she would be jealous by the way." He said thoughtfully. He shook his head and continued. "Once the week is up, Alvin will pay you however much you betted on and it will all be our secret. When I say 'our' I mean all of us will know _except_ Alvin. And then we can just break it to him some other time." Simon finished. Brittany sat and thought. She had to admit that it was a very well-thought-out plan. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I think we should do it. But first, we need Theodore over here." Brittany said. Simon gave her a confused look and she sighed. "So he can understand the plan! Crimeny, for someone so smart at science and math, you really don't know too much do you?" Brittany said rolling her eyes. Simon realized what she meant by needing Theodore and picked up the phone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By that point, it was rather dark out, and Theodore and Alvin were watching T.V. while Dave did the dishes. The phone rang and Alvin, who was closest to the phone yelled, "I got it!" and grabbed it off the table.

"Hello?"  
"Alvin?"  
"Simon?"

"I need to speak to Theo."  
"Why?"  
"Just give the phone to Theo."

"Fine, bossy. Theodore! Phone is for you."  
"Hello?"

"Theo, I need you to come over to the Miller's right now."

"Simon?"

"Yes."  
"Why?"

"Just get over here."

"Fine, bossy. I'll be there in a few."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

Theodore hung up and grabbed his jacket from the hall coat rack.

"Going somewhere Theodore?" Dave called from the kitchen.

"Simon wanted me to come over to the Miller's." Theodore said pulling the door open.

"Ok, but tell Simon that you both have to be home by curfew." Dave yelled from the kitchen sink.

"All right Dave!" Theodore said as he shut the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Theodore knocked on the front door and Eleanor opened it up. She smiled when she saw him.

"Come on in, Theo. We were just going over the plan." Eleanor said. Theodore gave her a funny look.

"What plan?" He asked taking his jacket off. She smiled and led him to the living room where Brittany and Simon were talking quietly. Simon looked up and smiled at the sight of his brother.

"Ah, good, you're here. Now listen carefully. We are going to get Alvin back for making us all go through with this horrible plan." Simon said dragging Theodore over.

"Huh?" Theodore said. He was thoroughly confused. Simon explained the plan to Theodore and with every new detail, Theodore's smile grew bigger and bigger. And they got to work going over how they would break it down to Jeanette.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Me: Well, there you go. One of the last few chapters! MAYBE! That was a weird chapter and I'm sorry for that…I hope you liked my little joke that I put in the phone call…Ew, Alvin is really going to get it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I wish I did, but who wouldn't?**_

**Me: Allo and Aloha meh readers! I hope you're ready! Cuz, I know I'm not! WOO! Let's go! Oh, and, I'm sorry I took so long to update! I update on weekends usually and for the past few, I've been out of town and away from any computers. Enough of meh pointless babble! ONWARD!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeanette sat upstairs on her bed staring at the ceiling. She just lay there and thought.

_I can't REALLY be jealous of Brittany for dating Simon, can I? He's my best friend! NOT my crush…but…I did feel a little weird when I held his shoulder…_

Jeanette thought and thought for the longest time. Until she heard someone coming upstairs, that is. She sat up and grabbed a book quickly to make it look as if she was reading. She opened a random page and turned the book right-side up. She heard the door knob turn and she saw Brittany, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore walk in. They all looked at Jeanette with small smiles and guilty looks.

"What's up guys?" Jeanette said closing the book. She set it down as they all came around her bed. "Is there something wrong?" She asked curiously. They all looked at each other nervously and Jeanette became nervous. Brittany nudged Simon and he began.

"Um, actually, there is something wrong Jeanette. You know that question I asked you earlier?" Simon asked in fear. Jeanette looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Yes, but what-"She stopped short and looked at the space above her friends and sisters. It was about her he had asked about. She was the oblivious friend that was being tested in Simon's little story.

"I think she gets it." Theodore whispered to Eleanor. Brittany nudged him hard. Jeanette came out of her train of thought and looked at them.

"He's right Britt. I do get it. And it took me this long to figure it out." Jeanette choked. She took off her glasses and wiped an eye. The others gasped a little and Simon reached out to comfort her. When he touched her, however, she cringed and backed away from him. Simon became upset at that and lowered his arm as he hung his head. Jeanette sniffed a little and put her glasses back on.

"Well, why are you bothering to tell me now? Why didn't you tell me once your little bet with Alvin was over?" Jeanette asked a little harshly at Brittany. Brittany developed tears in her eyes. She had never been so ashamed of herself or had been yelled at by Jeanette like this before. Jeanette's expression softened when she realized what she did to her sister. She slid off her bed and hugged Brittany. "I'm sorry Brittany." Jeanette said softly. Brittany pushed away from her.

"No, I'M sorry. I should have never tricked you like that just to see if you would get jealous." Brittany said choking slightly. "It's just that Alvin; he makes me so mad, and he just-"Jeanette chuckled a little and put her hand over her sisters mouth. "Why does no one ever let me finish my sentence?" Brittany said taking Jeanette's hand off. Everyone began to laugh.

"Why _are_ you telling me now?" Jeanette said sitting back on her bed. The others looked at each other and ended up looking at Simon. He turned to Jeanette.

"Well, we didn't want to trick you anymore. We wanted to trick Alvin instead." Simon said. Jeanette gave him a confused look. He explained the plan to her very carefully in what she had to do. She smiled as she heard the details and nodded. When Simon had finished, Jeanette slid off the bed and hugged him. Simon was shocked and awkwardly hugged her back. "Um, are you ok Jeanette?" Simon said uncertainly. She let go and smiled at him.

"I'm just happy you confessed and want to get back at your own brother for making you go through with all this." Jeanette said giggling a little. Simon smiled at her and brought her back into a non-awkward hug. Everyone in the room was smiling.

Once the two had broken apart, they started describing how they had to act the next day. Jeanette agreed to act perfectly oblivious to Simon and Brittany's flirting with each other. Theodore and Eleanor agreed to roll their eyes like usual when they saw them flirt. And Brittany agreed to flirt as much as possible with Simon in front of Alvin when Jeanette was also in the area. Simon didn't now if this would be enough and thought. Brittany snapped her fingers at an idea that came to her mind.

"What if I pretend that I really _do_ like Simon, and kiss you? Then when Alvin freaks out over Jeanette's non-reaction, he would just want to stop the bet right then and there!" Brittany exclaimed. Everyone looked at her with uncertainness. Brittany waited for an opinion.

"Well, c'mon! It'll be easy. The school is being decorated for Christmas, right?" She asked them. They all nodded. Jeanette smiled.

"I think I see what she's getting at. She will drag Simon underneath some mistletoe and kiss him when Alvin is there watching me watch them." Jeanette stated. The others looked at her. Brittany smiled at her sister.

"Absolutely right, Jeanette." Brittany said. Simon thought for a moment.

"Why don't we make it appear we walked under it on accident?" Simon said staring at the ceiling. Everyone agreed to do that instead and agreed to do it the next day at school. And they all knew Alvin would be the one to point out _any_ mistletoe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, the school was beginning to get excited. The holiday vacation was coming! The school had been decorated to look as Christmas-y as L.A. could get.

(BTW: I have absolutely no idea how festive they can get. I don't live there. But, I've been there plenty of times before and it looks like only a few places and people can get REALLY festive.)

"Happy holidays everyone!" Theodore said as the group got to their lockers. Everyone cheered a little as they opened the doors to their lockers. Brittany looked around and spotted mistletoe hanging from a corner near the edge of a hallway. She got Simon's attention and shifted her eyes to it to show it to him. He winked and closed his locker.

"C'mon Britt, why don't we sit down somewhere?" Simon said taking hold of her arm. Brittany closed her locker too and looked back at Alvin and Jeanette. They were both looking at the fake couple when Brittany and Simon noticed Jeanette smile and wink at them. They smiled slightly and walked in the direction of the mistletoe.

"Wait a minute, you two!" Alvin said. They turned around and saw Alvin pointing at something above their heads. He ran over to them and whispered into Brittany's ear. "Let's settle this right here; right now. If Jeanette gets jealous at you two kissing, then I win. If she doesn't, you win. Deal?" Alvin said. Brittany and Simon put on very good fake looks of shock.

"Wait a minute; you mean-?" Brittany started.

"You aren't trying to say-?" Simon began. Alvin shushed them both. He nodded and looked up at the mistletoe.

"I'll make sure Jeanette sees this." Alvin said walking away. Brittany and Simon stood and faced each other. They made sure that Jeanette was watching them and Alvin was watching her before they did it. They saw Jeanette nod and they came closer to each other.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Simon whispered. Brittany frowned.

"I wish we didn't." Brittany said. She mashed her lips against Simon's for one split second before pulling away. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but she did prefer to kiss someone other than Simon.

Jeanette wanted to make this as believable as possible so she did what she could to convince Alvin. She sighed and said, "Oh, look! How sweet! They make such a nice couple…" She smiled and winked at the others when she saw Alvin's jaw drop at her remark. He slapped himself in the face and started searching his wallet. Brittany had a smirk on her face as she and Simon made their way back over to the others.

"Wow. Ok, Britt, you win. Should we tell Jeanette now?" Alvin said handing Brittany the money he now owed. Brittany took the money and pocketed it before looking at Simon and the others. They all burst out laughing. Alvin stared at them. "Are you guys all right?" He asked uncertainly. Brittany grabbed his shoulder in support and wiped her eye. Alvin's face became red-hot. "What's so funny?" He asked menacingly. Simon turned his laugh into a controlled chuckle as he possibly could as he answered his confused brother.

"You see Alvin, We already told Jeanette. We told her last night, as a matter of fact."Simon said still tearing up a little. Alvin's face of shock was priceless. "We didn't want to trick her anymore and found a way to get you back."

"Get me back for what?" Alvin protested. Everyone stared at him.

"For getting us into this mess in the first place, that's what!" Brittany yelled throwing her arms in the air. Alvin stepped back a little. "You brought all of this onto yourself. You had it coming." Brittany stated crossing her arms. Everyone nodded and Alvin felt a little ashamed and embarrassed. He turned to Jeanette.

"I'm sorry we tricked you Jeanette." Alvin said. Jeanette smiled.

"Apology accepted!" She said. She picked up her pack and grabbed Simon's arm. "C'mon, we need to get to class!" She said dragging him away.

"Hold it!" Alvin yelled. They turned around and saw him pointing. They looked up and thought the exact same thing.

_Aw, snap._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Me: Hehe, I bet you can figure out what was above them….Now, I ORDER YOU TO REVIEW!!!!!!! Or face the consiquences…BUM Bum bum…**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**OH MY GOSH THE GIRL LIVES**

**I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long everyone! To be perfectly honest one thing got in the way of another which meant I had no time to come up with stuff and eventually I just lost interest in the fandom. HOWEVER just recently I drove myself back into it by watching "The Chipmunk Adventure" (again) and I'm officially working on a Chapter 8 :]**

**To everyone that's reviewed this story thank you all SOOOOO MUCH! 333 I haven't even LOOKED at my fanfiction account in ages and when I look at it again and see all these wonderful reviews it just makes me all happy inside and inspires me to keep writing u**

**As I'm rereading all of this to refresh my memory of the plot line, I noticed my Author's Comments sounded weird…. And I guess that's all because I made up all these stories back in 7****th**** or 8****th**** grade XD BACK WHEN I WAS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL. Being halfway done with high school I don't really talk (or think) like that anymore so no more meh's and DEMANDING YOU ALL TO REVIEW OR I'LL CHOP YO HEADS OFF or silly stuff like that. I can talk normally now XDDD**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS AND I PROMISE I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER **_**ASAP**_


End file.
